


Going Home

by ebonyfeather



Series: Spike at the ARC [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Primeval
Genre: Biting, Crossover, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The anomaly re-opens giving Spike a chance to get to his own world. Will he leave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

It was six months since Spike arrived through the anomaly and he had accepted that he wouldn’t be going home again. The anomaly showed no signs of reactivating, of opening up once more, but that bothered Spike a lot less than he would have expected. He liked it here; there were no demons and vampires out to kill him, no slayers after him. People actually wanted him around in this world, something which could not be said for Sunnydale. Sure, some people did, but that wouldn’t last forever. Here, however, he felt useful as well as wanted. He worked with the ARC teams, going out to investigate any of the anomalies that opened at night and he enjoyed it. It was a long time since he’d just done normal, everyday things such as having a job and a boyfriend. Well, boyfriends. Lester and Connor; two of the last people he would have expected to be waking up to each day.

 

The three of them had been together for the past four months, unbeknown to their colleagues at the ARC. His and Connor’s relationship was common knowledge but Lester was more wary. He believed that it would undermine his authority should his staff find out that he was sleeping not only with one of his scientists but also a vampire from a parallel world. When he put it like that, Spike had to admit that he might be right.

 

When the alarm sounded mid afternoon, Connor checked the readouts and frowned.

 

“The Forth Bridge,” he said, looking around to Spike, who was sitting in the detector room, in his usual spot out of the light from the windows.

 

 _Where I first came through_ , Spike thought. “I wonder if it’s the one that leads back to my world.”

 

Connor shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know.”

 

Spike rode with them to the anomaly site, safely concealed in the back of a blacked out Range Rover. Connor was silent on the trip, barely saying two words to anyone, even Lester. As soon as he heard that the anomaly had opened up again on the Forth Bridge, Lester had found an excuse why he needed to accompany them.

 

By the time they arrived, darkness had fallen and it was safe for Spike to get out of the car. He stood on the bridge and stared at the glittering light in the middle of the bridge, just as he remembered it.

 

Becker and his men finished arming themselves from the seemingly never-ending arsenal in the back of the car and then he began firing orders at them.

 

“Quinn, take Andrews and Dev- Abby, go with Neil and Luke. I want to be sure nothing came through,” Becker told them. “Connor- get this thing closed. Spike, stay with him. Lester…?”

 

Becker paused, looked at Lester’s irritated expression, and gave up. Instead he handed Connor a radio.

 

“Just in case,” he said before jogging off to join Abby’s search group.

 

Connor set up his equipment silently and began tapping away at the keys on his laptop. Before he could hit the last key, however, two people ran out of the anomaly. No, not people, he thought as his brain caught up with his eyes. They were about six feet tall with dark blue skin and silver eyes. They looked like people in Halloween masks, but they felt wrong when Connor looked at them.

 

“What on Earth…?” Lester asked as the two humanoid creatures fled.

 

Spike sighed. It seemed that his peaceful existence here was about to come to an end.

 

“They,” he said, indicating to the running figures, “were Demons. And if I’m right, Soldier Boy and the gang are in trouble.”

 

“Captain Becker’s teams can handle themselves,” Lester protested.

 

Spike shook his head. “You don’t get it; bullets don’t work against those things. They can throw fireballs, did you know that?”

 

Connor suddenly looked up, eyes wide, as something else came through the anomaly. Then his surprise became confusion as he stared at the tiny blonde woman in a short skirt and leather coat who had just appeared.

 

“Okay, that’s not exactly what I was expecting.”

 

The blonde was closely followed by a man in a tweed jacket with a bag over one shoulder and another woman, this time a redhead.

 

It was the redhead who first noticed that they had an audience. She tapped the blonde on the shoulder and she and the man turned together. The man groaned when his gaze settled on Spike.

 

“What the bloody hell are you doing here?” he asked with a groan. “I thought I’d seen the last of you for a while.”

 

Spike folded his arms across his chest. “Nice to see you too, Watcher,” he said sarcastically.

 

Connor finished closing the anomaly and went to stand by Spike, not liking how this man was speaking to him.

 

“Who are you?” He looked to Spike. “Who are they?”

 

“Oh, sorry. I’m Willow, this is Giles and Buffy. Who-”

 

The blonde woman, Buffy, looked up and rolled her eyes. “Do you think we could do the meet-and-greet later? Like, maybe _after_ we’ve taken care of the demons. We need to find them.”

 

Just then the radio Connor held crackled and he listened for a moment before replying.

 

“Done,” he told the woman, pointing into the distance. “Your Demons are about two streets away in that direction. Our people have them cornered.” He set off in the direction that Quinn told him but Giles hesitated.

 

“What about that?” he asked, pointing to the anomaly. “If that is some kind of spatial distortion, and it allowed both us and the Demons to walk through, then we must ensure that nothing else passes its threshold.”

 

Spike waved a hand dismissively. “Connor sorted it. ‘Sealed up tighter than a nun’s-” He stopped, looked at the redhead, Willow’s, disapproving frown and relented. “It’s closed.”

 

By the time they reached the church, they could hear gunfire from around the back and everyone rushed that way.

 

“Why do they always pick cemeteries?” Connor heard Buffy mutter. “Would it kill them to find a nice pretty park to fight in?”

 

He and Lester headed toward where the soldiers had the Demons cornered but Buffy stopped them.

 

“Stay out of the way, got it? I can handle these.”

 

Lester narrowed his eyes at her, getting ready to argue, but Spike stepped in.

 

“She might not look that tough, be she’s been dealing with these things for years,” he said, adding softly, “Please, stay here. I don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

 

Connor nodded, seeing Lester reluctantly agree also, and moved back to stand with the two other newcomers. The redhead was watching them with a surprised expression on her face. She glanced over to where Spike and Buffy were now fighting the demons, hand to hand with a little help from Becker’s teams, and then looked at Connor again.

 

“What?”

 

She smiled. “I’ve never seen him act like that before, well, except with Dawn. Dawn is Buffy’s little sister,” she explained. “We never did get around to proper introductions before, did we? I’m Willow Rosenberg, that’s Rupert Giles. Over there is Buffy Summers.”

 

“Connor Temple, and this is James Lester.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Willow appeared utterly unconcerned with the fact that they were standing in a graveyard with Demons fighting with Vampires and tiny blonde women.

 

Speaking of which… “Spike’s mentioned Buffy Summers before, I think,” Connor mused. “He said she was a- what did he call her? A slayer?”

 

The man spoke then, finally taking his eyes off the fight. “Buffy is a Vampire Slayer,” he informed them. “Though her duties regularly include other creatures such as Demons; she battles whatever the Hellmouth decides to throw at us.”

 

When Buffy and Spike returned, the Demons now little more than patches of ash on the cemetery floor, Connor and Giles were deep in discussion. Giles told him all about the Hellmouth and the Demons; in return, Connor was just filling him in on the anomalies and dinosaurs. From what he heard, Sunnydale sounded like a dreadful place to live, Connor thought. Though when he mentioned it, Giles looked just as disturbed by the thought of dealing with dinosaurs on a daily basis.

 

As Spike approached, straightening his coat and dusting Demon ash from his sleeve, Connor looked up. He looked Spike over carefully, checking the Vampire for signs of injuries.

 

“I’m fine, Conn,” Spike assured him.

 

Eager to find out more about the anomalies, Giles and Willow were easily persuaded to join them for a while in the local pub once Connor assured them that the anomaly looked as though it would be staying open for a while longer yet.  

 

They went ahead and got a drink whilst Becker’s men did a final sweep of the area before joining them. As they sat down in a quiet corner, Willow asked curiously,

 

“So, how long have you been here, Spike? I assume you came through the gateway, like we did.”

 

He nodded. “It’s called an anomaly. I’ve been here about six months; the anomaly closed and I was trapped here. Why?” he asked, smirking. “Did you miss me?”

 

Both Giles and Buffy snorted with laughter and they heard Giles mutter, “Like a hole in the head.”

 

“Well, now you can come home again,” Willow continued, telling him all about the things he’d missed since his disappearance.

 

Spike listened, occasionally asking about people he knew, laughing as Willow filled him in on the gossip. Sitting next to Lester, Connor listened miserably. Spike had become a big part of his and Lester’s lives recently and he didn’t want that to change. He could see that Spike missed home, though, and that worried him.

 

Connor glanced at Lester. “We’re going to lose him, aren’t we?” he asked sadly.

 

“I don’t know,” Lester told him, keeping his voice low, and Connor could see that he was dreading Spike’s decision just as much.

 

Neither of them said anything, though. Both knew it wasn’t fair to ask Spike to give up his world for them, not when this might be his only chance to get back there.

 

“You know, Dawn’s been asking after you,” Willow was saying.

 

Spike gave her a genuine smile. “How’s the Little Bit doing?”

 

“Missing you.”

 

The sound of voices coming into the pub alerted them of the soldiers returning, Danny and Abby with them. The moment they got close, Danny’s face lit up and he made a bee-line for Buffy, smiling charmingly as he introduced himself.

 

Giles ran through the introductions again for the benefit of the soldiers, frowning at Danny as he flirted with Buffy. Lester sighed loudly.

 

“Quinn.”

 

Danny reluctantly walked away from Buffy, sitting down next to Becker as the soldiers teased him. Buffy looked between Giles and Lester and pouted at them for spoiling her fun. The two men shared an exasperated look over her head.

 

“Do you ever feel like a parent trying to control a group of kindergarten children?” Giles asked as Buffy casually went to get another drink, just ‘accidentally’ sitting back down in the wrong seat, one that happened to be a little closer to Danny.

 

Lester surveyed the assorted ARC personnel, all laughing and chattering and, in Danny and Buffy’s case flirting, and smiled.

 

“Frequently.”

 

\---------

 

Connor watched as Spike walked through the anomaly with Buffy, Willow and Giles and felt a tightness in his chest that he didn’t want to put a name to. He half-listened to the soldiers, still teasing Danny as they packed up their gear and piled into two of the cars. They had managed to get rooms at a nearby hotel for tonight as it was too late to drive back. Becker called back to Abby, waiting for her to join them but she waved him off, saying she’d catch a lift back with Connor and Lester.

 

“Connor, we need to close the anomaly,” she said as the cars drove away. He looked so miserable, had done ever since Spike stepped through the anomaly.

 

Connor shook his head. “Not just yet,” he said, sitting down on the ground and staring at the anomaly. “What if he comes back and I’ve closed it?”

 

Abby nodded, looking surprised when Lester also sat down on the kerb beside Connor.

 

“Okay; we can leave it open a while longer I suppose,” she said. Just in case, she went back to the car to collect the tranquiliser gun she had stashed in a case under the seat. Bullets might not kill a Demon, but the strong tranquiliser that they used on the larger dinosaurs might at least slow them down long enough to think of a plan B.

 

Four hours later, Abby leaned against Connor, her head on his shoulder as she dozed. Connor sighed; he was going to have to close the anomaly. He roused Abby so that he could get up and went to his laptop, typing in the command.

 

“Connor!”

 

Abby was on her feet now, the tranquiliser gun aimed. The anomaly shimmered slightly as a dark shape emerged.

 

“You want to put the gun away, luv?” Spike stood there with a duffel bag over one shoulder. He paused, taking in the expressions on their faces.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked Connor, seeing the mix of hurt and surprise in his wide brown eyes.

 

“I- _we-_ thought you’d gone.”

 

“I just had to say goodbye to some people.” He frowned. “Did you think I wasn’t coming back?”

 

Connor shrugged his shoulders, his gaze directed on the ground by his foot.

 

“You daft bugger, come here.” Spike pulled Connor into a tender kiss before taking Lester into a more discreet hug, lips brushing a kiss over the side of his neck where Abby wouldn’t see.

 

“I’m not going anywhere without you two, got it?”

 

Connor finished closing the anomaly and they packed their gear away into the car, heading to the hotel where the rest of the team were. Everyone else had already gone to bed and so they went up too. Connor, Spike and Lester were sharing one of the two remaining rooms, leaving Abby with the last one.

 

“As the only woman here, it would not be right for you to have to share with any of us,” Lester pointed out when Abby offered the spare bed in her room to one of them. “We shall manage.”

 

Abby smiled. “That’s very sweet of you, Lester. Thank you,” she told him as she closed her room door.

 

Spike grinned. “Smoothly done. ‘Wonder if she’d think you were such a gentleman if she knew the real reason?” he asked, locking their door once they were all inside.

 

Lester finished folding his suit and got into bed, the other two not far behind. It was a tight squeeze to fit the three of them into the double bed but no one objected. There was a sofa bed as well, but where was the fun in that?

 

Connor, pressed in the middle of Spike and Lester, yawned. “I can’t believe I’m going to say it, but I’m too tired to enjoy this.”

 

Spike pressed a little closer, kissing the side of Connor’s neck, but barely got a reaction. He laughed. “Guess you should get some sleep. There’s always tomorrow…”

 

\---------

 

Connor awoke as a warm, wet mouth closed around his cock. He blinked, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was really awake and not just dreaming but, sure enough, Spike’s amused eyes looked up the length of his body as his tongue delivered another lick.

 

A touch turned his head and then Lester’s mouth was on his own, kissing him as exploring hands roamed over his torso.

 

Connor lay back and enjoyed the sensations as the two men teased and touched and it wasn’t long before his body tensed as his climax rushed over him. Spike smiled and moved off him, crawling up the bed to lay beside the two men.

 

“I think I could get used to waking up like that,” Connor told him.

 

Spike nuzzled his neck. “I’m sure that could be arranged.”

 

The younger man looked at him thoughtfully. “Go ahead, if you’re hungry.”

 

Spike smiled at how well Connor knew him now and moved closer but a hand on his arm stopped him.

 

“No. Take it from me.”

 

Both men looked to Lester, surprised. Despite their time together, Lester had never taken that last step and allowed Spike to bite him. He always watched as Spike fed from Connor, seeing how much the young man enjoyed it, but had never dared to offer to take his place. Until now.

 

“You sure?”

 

Lester looked slightly embarrassed. “Yes. I see the look on your face each time he feeds from you, and I want to know what it feels like.”

 

Spike leaned over to kiss him. “I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

 

“I know.”

 

\---------

 

Lester sank himself into Connor, groaning as the younger man’s welcoming body clenched around his dick. Below him, Connor’s fingers curled into the sheets he lay on as he begged Lester to move.

 

“Do it, James,” Spike whispered in his ear. “Look at him; laid out, ready and eager and waiting for you to fuck him.”

 

Spike watched as Lester made love to Connor, gentle, relishing in each movement, and leaned over Lester’s back.

 

Lester felt the sharp sting when Spike’s fangs broke the skin of his neck, expecting… Well, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. All he could think was, _why the hell hadn’t he allowed Spike to bite him sooner?_

 

Spike’s mouth on his skin, the feel of him sucking gently as he drank, sent delicious shivers through him; it seemed to amplify every touch, every sensation that he already felt. Lester sensed Spike shift behind him, the mouth never leaving his neck as Spike slipped one slicked finger inside him.

 

Everything together was just too much for Lester and his climax overwhelmed him. The young man’s body clenched around his cock as Connor came again also, his face pressed against the pillow, muffling the soft cry. 

 

Spike released Lester’s neck, licking over the wound to stop the bleeding as he eased himself into Lester’s welcoming body.

 

\---------

 

Twenty minutes later, Connor heard a knock on the hotel room door and opened it to see Abby standing there. She eyed his mussed hair and the unfastened jeans balanced precariously on his hips.

 

“Did you only just get up? We’re leaving in half an hour,” she said. Looking past him, she asked, “Is everyone else ready? We’re just going down to breakfast- Oh!”

 

Connor tugged the door in closer to block her view but she’d already caught a good look at Lester and Spike still in bed.

 

“What the hell?”

 

“Abby, please…”

 

“Don’t you ‘Abby, please’ me, Connor Temple.” Her voice was getting louder and he tried to shush her.  

 

Connor saw Danny and Becker approaching from down the corridor, coming to collect them to go to breakfast. They called out to her, asking what the matter was. Connor reached out to drag her into the room before they got any closer.

 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” she demanded, at the same time as Lester sat up and glared.

 

“Connor, why the hell is she in here?”

 

Abby tapped her foot impatiently, her hands on her hips. “Well?”

 

“Connor?”

 

Connor looked between them, not sure what to do next. At the time, it had seemed like a good idea to get her out of the corridor before her raised voice announced to the world what she had seen. On the other hand, Lester looked really pissed off and he really hated being the one who put that look on his face.

 

Spike got out of bed and came to stand by Connor. “Let him explain, eh?”

 

Abby’s foot stopped tapping as her attention was focused elsewhere. Lester sighed loudly and reached over the side of the bed.

 

“Spike, if you would…”

 

Grinning unashamedly, Spike caught the jeans that were thrown at him and put them on.

 

“Happy now?” he asked, and then looked to Abby and back to Connor.

 

“When I opened the door, she saw you two,” Connor told his two lovers. “She started asking questions and I thought it would be better to do that in private than in the middle of the corridor.”

 

Spike nodded. “You were right. Okay, Abby; ask.”

 

“Ask what?”

 

He shrugged. “Whatever questions are floating around in that pretty little head of yours. I’m guessing you have at least a hundred by this point.”

 

For a long time she just stared at them, going from one to the other, her jaw dropping as Connor went to sit down on the bed beside Lester. He was talking softly to Lester, apologising. Lester smiled, his hand resting on Connor’s arm as he promised he wasn’t mad about it. There was a look on Lester’s face unlike anything he ever showed at the ARC, a clear affection for Connor.

 

Somehow, that look made her anger vanish. Lester genuinely cared about both Connor and Spike, she could see that now, and so what did it matter what they did behind closed doors? When she really thought about it, she was more annoyed at Connor for not telling her than anything else.

 

“How long?”

 

“About four months,” Connor told her.

 

“And you didn’t say anything to me? I tell you everything, Connor.” Abby sighed. “What did you think I’d do? Did you think I wouldn’t approve or something?”

 

Lester finished tugging his trousers on under the bedcovers and stood up to fasten them.

 

“I asked Connor and Spike to keep this between ourselves,” he said. “It was my decision; I did not, and still don’t, want the rest of the staff gossiping about this.”

 

Connor began to reach out to him, to thank him for stepping in and possibly saving his friendship with Abby, but stopped himself. He could see how uncomfortable Lester was right now- though the man was hiding it well- and he didn’t want to make it any worse.

 

“I didn’t mean to sound like I was judging you before; I was just surprised. I must admit that I’m still curious,” Abby told them, “but I don’t intend to run off and tell the world if you don’t want me to. I wouldn’t.”

 

Lester looked relieved. “It’s not that I’m ashamed of this, or of them,” he insisted, “I’m not. But I think you can imagine the problems this knowledge could cause at the ARC. That’s why I am asking you to keep your word and refrain from spreading what you know among the staff.”

 

Abby nodded. “I promise,” she said, still watching them curiously.

 

She allowed Connor to walk her to the door and let her out. Just before she left, she paused and looked up at him.

 

“Are you happy?” she asked quietly. “They didn’t pressure you into this, did they?”

 

He glanced back at Spike and Lester. “No, and I’m happier than I have been for a long time.”

 

“Good. Just remember, if either one of them hurts you, you know where to find me.”

 

Connor smiled. “You know, I seem to remember us having almost this exact conversation before, when I started seeing Spike.”

 

Abby smiled, giving him a hug. “Well, I’m just looking out for you; it’s what best friends do.”

 

“Thanks, Abbs.”

 

Once she was gone he went back to the others.

 

“I’m sorry; I should have been more careful when I opened the door.”

 

Lester sighed. “It was bound to happen eventually,” he said. “In a way, I’m relieved. Abigail spends a lot of time at the flat; at least now, we won’t have to hide when she’s around.” He stood decisively and tucked his shirt in neatly, picking up his tie.

 

“Now, if we don’t get ready, we may have some more uninvited visitors,” he told them. “And I do not intend to have that same conversation with Quinn.”

 

Five minutes later they stood by the cars, waiting as the rest of the team finished their breakfast and left the hotel. Only Abby knew that they hadn’t been waiting as long as Lester made out.

 

 

 

\----------------

 

 

 


End file.
